


Dreams and Journeys

by Bahamma_Purple



Series: Guardian of the Tribred [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Blood Drinking, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Hide and Seek, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Stiles, Imagination, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Gore, Nemeton, Nets, POV Multiple, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Smart Talia Hale, Soul Bond, Stiles Attracts Supernatural Creatures, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Runs Away, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles saves Derek, Super Mom Claudia, Tribred Stiles, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Gerard Argent, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Bonds, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, bear traps, or something like that idk really, that lil bitch, then he bites him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamma_Purple/pseuds/Bahamma_Purple
Summary: This is the beginning of their journey, it starts with their background on how they met and all that fluff then it goes into their journeys escaping the numerous enemies they have.If you confused on anything you might want to go back and read the first parts of the series or just ask in the comments :)





	1. Traps and First Bites

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Stiles dream while he's sleeping (And Derek's carrying him)
> 
> (Thank you to That_Crazy_Fangirl for giving me the proper translations to the polish)

_“I walk this lonely road, the only road I have ever known” Stiles lazily sung, mindlessly walking through the forest, he jumped over rocks and logs like the 8-year-old he was. His mighty_ ~~_stick_ ~~ _sword in his hand as he fought away invisible demons._

_Derek huffed as he ran to retrieve the axe Laura left near the trail. It was her job to get firewood and of course, she forgot the axe but brought the wood. He rolled his eyes at the thought._

_He stopped running, hearing a young child’s voice. He wasn’t far from the trails but it would pretty far to a child, especially if their parents weren’t around._

_He listened to the direction the voice came from and followed. He hid while gazing at a young boy with little fox ears and he swiped air with a stick._

_Derek chuckled aloud, then clamped his mouth._

_Stiles ears twitched, hearing a chuckle, “Hello?” He looked around, stepping forward, then heard a twig snap. He spun around, he heard a clicking, like a weapon being wound, before being shot._

_Derek heard it too, the clicking. Silently, he watched looking for a trigger on the ground. Red and orange leaves littered the ground where the boy was walking. He heard a snap, a leave suddenly rose and the boy was now suspended in a net. Derek went forward to release the boy but as soon as he surged a defining clamp, a crunch following with the pure agonizing pain._

_Derek fell, his foot caught in a strong bear trap._

_Confused at his certain situation, Stiles tried to readjust. He was in a net, a boy, maybe a bit older than himself, got caught in a bear trap, ouch._

_The rope that held him looked like it could be gnawed through, so he bit a threaded part and tried to gnaw it, but the rope was deceiving, he couldn’t get through a single thread._

_“The fox and the hound hmm” A new voice spoke._

_“Gerard” Derek growled, trying to loosen the trap around his foot. He was sure the trap crushed his lower calf bone and there was a shredded mess of skin, tissue, and muscle._

_“Hale. Don’t worry I have no intention of harming you, but this one” He pointed to the hanging boy, “He’s a rare one. Do you know what he is?”_

_Derek shook his head, “Kitsune?”_

_The boy scoffed._

_“Nope, something even more dangerous. I’ll show you. He took his gun out it’s holster, then began loading._

_“I’ll give you until it’s loaded” He smiled at Stiles._

_At first, he was confused but quickly got the hint. He could get out of the net if he used magic. But it would reveal he wasn’t a normal supernatural. If he stayed put he’d be shot._

_“Two more” Gerard warned._

_Derek tried to move faster, but once he heard the cocking of the gun he waited for the silencing shot._

_“Lecieć!” Stiles shouted and the hunter flew backward._

_“Lekkie Oparzenie” He muttered putting his hands together then separating the fingers but keeping the base of the palms together. A small needle beam of light shined through the palms and burned the rope. He shoved his hand through and ripped the rope with his claws._

_He walked over to Derek and titled his head “Będziesz tam po prostu leżał i się na mnie patrzył??”_ **(Are you just gonna stay there or ask for help?)**

_“Wha?”_

_“Do you need help?” Stiles asked again_

_“Y-yes please” Derek finally replied, he was still stunned from what he just witnessed. He has fox ears, but he can do spark magic._

_Stiles quickly began to unwind the bear trap, despite the nearly severed limb it held. He began to feel nauseous from all the blood._

_“Victoria!” Now conscious Gerard yelled and a single arrow came straight through the air into Stiles' thigh._

_“O mój Boże” He fell, in shock, while more arrows came flying. Derek swiftly dove in front of the currently defenseless boy._ **(Oh my god)**

_Stiles vision blurred, he only saw a person in front of him, shielding him. His eyesight blackened and he was in someone arms. His ear brushed the neck of his holder, he heard the vein, then he smelt it. The blood._

_Derek’s back had maybe 10 arrows, his shoulder had 2 and his arm had 1. It was painful, yes, but he felt he should get the boy to safety before pulling out his arrows. As he walked arrows from the top of his back, dribbled lines of blood on his shirt._

_He could see the roof of the house, he quickened the pace. As he walked faster he felt two pricks on his left shoulder, suction and slimy appendage._

_“What the hell?!” He nearly dropped the younger boy._

_“O mój Boże! Przykro mi, że to zapach i próbowałem, ale nie udało mi proszę nie mów mamie!”_

**(Oh my god, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please don't tell my mom)**

_“English, please” Derek blinked._

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please don’t tell” He squirmed then yelped when moving his arrow-speared leg._

_“I-it’s okay, you just needed it t-to heal right?”_

_He slowly nodded, “You’re not scared?”_

_“You don’t seem like you’re the type to hurt another unless absolutely necessary”_

_“I try not to, my mom says I shouldn't drink, it’s dangerous”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“If I tell you got to keep it a secret”_

_“Okay”_

_“I’m tribrid” He whispered._

_“A what?” Derek halted._

_“A tribred, I’m part were fox, vampire and spark”_

_“How is that?” He continued walking._

_“I don’t know. Mamie says I’m special”_

_“Do you want more?”_

_“No. I’m good. I shouldn’t really”_

_“Derek! Did you get th- What the hell?”_

_“Can you get the first aid kit?”_

_“Yeah, let me see if  Mom’s back”_

_“Wait d-”_

_“Derek’s back?!” One of Derek’s smaller cousin’s opened the front door. “Derek’s back! And he brought Mieczy!_

_A small herd of tiny people rushed towards Derek and Stiles._

_“Ryker, stop- Jak- Isla don’t”_

_“Isla! Iridescence, Jai!, Jakaia! Rosea! Ryker! The children all turned to Laura, her eyebrows quirked and hands on her hips. “Give the poor injured boy some space” All the children cleared._

_“You go out to retrieve an axe and you come back, injured and with a boy” She shook her head._

_“It was the Argents” Derek sighed, stepping into the house and instantly going to the kitchen._

_He put Stiles on the counter, and this time Stiles finally recognized where he was. He’d only been in the Hale house once, and that was when he said goodbye to Stuart. He’d remember Laura though, his mother talked to Aunt Talia once a week every Saturday._

_“Hi Aunty Laura!” Stiles waved, smiling brightly._

_“Hey Mischief. Did you save Derek from the hunters?”_

_“Mhm,” He nodded._

_“That’s not true-”_

_“I got you out the bear trap” Stiles reminded, Laura ripped the arrow out Stiles leg._

_“OW!!” He roared out, his ears erecting, eyes turning orange and not only one but two sets of sharpened teeth showing, a glass bowl of fake fruit shattered as well._

_“That’s a first”_

_“Hold him down,” She told Derek, getting an antibacterial ointment ready._

_“Wait what?” Derek moved Stiles in between his legs, wrapping his arms around him in a hug like hold._

_“It’s a what Emissary made, it cleans wound really well incase like poison is in the wound. It stings a little” Derek explained._

_“Ready?” Laura asked._

_“No” Stiles was still confused_

_“Yep” Derek held Stiles down, and Laura applied the ointment._

_“That doesn’t- Co do cholery, to boli!” It felt as if the paste burned and was ripping the wound open again._

**(What the hell?! That burns!)**

_This time the windows cracked._

_“He’s fluent in polish, but I’m sure you figured that out already” Laura applied more ointment._

_“I not- ow!” Derek felt the familiar pricks, but this time on his forearm._

_“Stiles!” Laura scolded._

_“Sorry” He snapped his head up, eyes flickering from orange to red._

_“You need to stop doing that. You know your mother wouldn’t allow it.”_

_He smield sheepishly, “Old habits die hard?”_

_“You are as young as a daisy seed little boy” She ruffled his short hair, “It’s a new habit that you keep feeding into” Stiles shrugged, then got off the counter, going to the broken fruit bowl and started fixing it, magically of course._

_Laura began pulling out Derek’s arrows, as well as adding the paste, causing him to grip the counter top, his teeth to sharpen and his eyes to turn blue._

_“So where’s your parents Mischief?”_

_“On a picnic”_

_“Where- do they know you’re here?”_

_“Nope”_

_“So what happens if they send a whole search party looking for you? Hmm?”_

_“They won’t. Moja mama umie rzucać zaklęcie namierząjace”_

  **(My mother can do a locator spell)**

_“But what would you do if you go caught by the hunters?” Laura countered._

_“Po prostu bym zawołał. Lisice są świetnymi matkami"_

**(I would just call out, Vixens are outstanding mothers)**

_“What?” Derek asked this time, “What are you saying?”_

_“His mother can do a locator spell and she’d find him if he called out to her, vixens are great mothers” Laura explained._

_“Hej Mieczysław” Isla and Iridescence waved at the boy sitting on the counter._

 ( **Hey)**

_“Cześć” He waved back_

**(Hi!)**

_“Dzień dobry Mieczysław!” Jai and Jakaiai said simultaneously_

_They were followed by Ryker and Rosea who said the same._

_“Does everyone know polish?”_

_“You’re the only one who hasn’t met Stiles. You were making out with Paige in the old distillery that night”_

_“Hey!” He hissed._

_“Oops,” She shrugged, pulling out the last arrow._

_“I hate you” He growled._

_“Love ya too baby bro” He kissed his cheek earning a snarl and walked out._

_“Aunty Talia! Emissary!” Derek heard the children cheer outside._

_“And here come the mothers” He groaned, as both entered the kitchen, and instantly going to their children._

_“Cześć Mamusia!” Stiles smiled sweetly expecting a hugg but instead Claudia flicked him on the head and grabbed him by the ear._

_“Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Mogłeś zostać porwany! Masz szczęście że jeden z Hale'ów cię znalazł. Kosztem ujawnienia siebie Argentom! I zanim zaczniesz cokolwiek mówić, mogę na tobie wyczuć poczucie winy. Dlaczego gryzłes ludzi?! Dobrze wiesz, że tak nie można!”_

**_(_ What the hell were you thinking?! Wandering off like that you could have got captured you! You're lucky one of the Hales found you. It was at the cost of revealing yourself to the Argents! And before you can even start, I can smell the guilt on you. Why were you biting people! You know better than that!)**

_Both Derek and Talia were shocked by the clam and peaceful woman’s outburst._

_“Masz szczęście, że Derek nie został zabity. Nigdy wiecej tak nie rób. Bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Po prostu juz tak nie rób, synku.” She hugged Stiles kissing his forehead then flicking him._

**(You are lucky Derek didn't get killed. Don't you ever do that again, You worried us sick. Just don't ever do that again my little boy)**

_“Przepraszam” He kissed her cheek._

**(Sorry)**

_“Sorry about that. I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble Derek”_

_“He didn’t, really he helped me out the bear trap” He assured her._

_\---_

_The Stilinskis stayed at the Hale house for the night, Claudia and Noah staying in one of many guest bedrooms while Stiles had the choice of bunking with one of the cousins._

_Isla and Iridescence both said no boys, Ryker and Rosea had no space and that left Jai and Jakaia who were too energetic._

_Laura and Derek were the oldest children, therefore they got separate bedrooms._

_After deciding to play hide and seek, Stiles took it as his chance to relax a bit, after all hiding was like a second nature to him._

_He quickly went down the hall, stumbling into a random room._

_“Hey?” Derek waved looking up from the book he was reading, “You lost?”_

_“Hide and Seek”_

_“Jai and Jakai?”_

_Stiles nodded._

_“The ADHD twins aka ruthless killers. Hide in the wardrobe, they believe it’s haunted”_

_“Is it?”_

_“No, it keeps them from going through my stuff” He flipped the page in the book._

_Stile nodded at the point and hid inside the oak wardrobe, he found the scent of Derke quite comforting._

_“Derek!” The door burst open._

_“Killers”_

_“Have you seen him?”_

_“If by him you mean the boogeyman, then yes. He’s under the bed.”_

_“Dereek!” Jakaia whined,_

_“Jakaai-ah!” He copied back, poking his tongue out to add, “Go check the other twins room”_

_“Fine” She left the room Jai trailing behind her._

_Once he heard the scuffling of the two pair of twins wrestling he smiled, “Works everytime. You can come out now”_

_Stiles fell out the wardrobe, and crawled on the bed, “Whatcha reading?”_

_“A book”_

_“What’s it called?” Stiles rolled his eyes._

_“Heartless”_

_“What’s it about?”_

_“It’s the origins of the Queen of Hearts”_

_“Isn’t she bad?”_

_“Not exactly. She wasn’t always heartless. Life just didn’t go as she wanted it to”_

_“Can you read it to me?”_

_“Alright, but you can’t tell anyone I did, just like I didn’t tell that Emissary you bit me twice”_

**_“_ ** _Deal_ **_”_ **


	2. Advise and Second Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has another flashback in it, I really enjoy doing those because it let's you guys get more of a background of their relationship and how it grew. Anyway read on please (:

“Stiles”

“Mmm”

“You gotta get up” Derek set him down, his back against a tree.

“No”

“Well I’m not carrying in my arms and you can’t fall asleep on top of me because you’ll fall off”

“I’m tired”

“You slept 5 hours before we left, then you slept for maybe three or four hours and you slept for an hour on my back- Stiles?”

His head lolled to the side and soft snores came out.

“I’m not that boring” Derek squinted his eyes, picking him up.

As Derek walked he noticed Stiles became hotter, despite the cool fall air the tribred had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

“Stiles?”

The boy didn’t stir, suddenly feeling limp in Derek’s arms.

“Stiles!”

Still no response.

Panicking, Derek began to run hoping to get closer to where this witch was.

“Stop wolf” A woman landed in front of him, “Why have you come here?”

“He’s sick, and-”

“Then get medicine” She spat harshly.

“But he’s sick all the time, and it’s not normal”

“In what pattern?”

“It first starts as a stomach bug, then he gets sleepy all the time, and now he has a fever.”

“Bring him” She turned away walking deeper into the wood, the branches and leaves in her way crouching back.

They reached an abandoned temple like building.

“Put him on the table” She pointed to the table holding slab of marble with a pentacle etched into it.

Derek obeyed, taking off the backpack and setting it on the ground. He knelt down taking Stiles hands, watching the sleeping beauty.

The witch looked at Stiles and ghosted her hand over his head then his heart.

“You were correct. This isn’t normal. Look here” She pointed at Stiles face. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion, and his eyes were moving under the eyelids.

“He knows.”

“Knows what?”

“He’s supposed to be awake. Call it some type of sleep paralysis. I’ll do my test. You can leave and come back if you’d like”

“I’ll stay, I can’t leave him alone”

“Right. The bond. Well if so, don’t hover.”

“Okay. I promise not to bother you” He nodded taking Stiles hand.

“Fair enough” She picked up a small glass cup and hovered it over Stiles body. A high pitch needle emitted out of it and it shattered.

“Hmm” The witch said.

“What does that mean?”

She rolled her eyes, “If I answer will you not be worried?”

“Yes.”

“That glass can tell if magic is radiating off someone and even collect it. It can shatter if the flow of magic is overwhelming. I know what he is. But he doesn’t know. Meaning only one thing, someone is stealing his chi”

\-------

_“Mieczysław!” The sheriff called out, “Stiles are you there?!”_

_Stiles was in a tree, watching his dad call out his name from a far. His mother was at the hospital again, and this was his way of throwing a tantrum. Running away. He was going to the Hale House but he didn’t expect his dad to get home early._

_Stiles waited for the man to get in his car and drive off, most likely heading to Scott’s house._

_He climbed down, removing his hood, so he could hear better. Hunters could strike at anytime, but lucky for him, foxes do better at night. He could easily see bear traps and hidden nets._

_He was dying to go back to the Hale house. He may or may have not developed a teensy tiny little barely even there crush on Derek. (It's barely there. barely) There was no way for proper words to describe how he felt when around the older boy. He felt protected and comfortable, and Derek let Stiles bite him. Twice._

_Stiles never bit anyone before Derek, and every time he saw blood or smelt it he’d feel sick and want to puke. But Derek’s blood smelt like a rose and it tasted even better. He remember one day him, his mother, dad and brother went to this Fae Festival. Humans can’t have fae food because it’s too addictive but other supernaturals could. There was this one treat he and his brother shared, nectar tea with rose petals. It was amazing and Stiles himself was surprised he didn’t get addicted to it. When he bit Derek that’s what he tasted like. But this time Stiles was addicted, because it was blood, and blood is drug._

_He jumped over a bear trap and continued north, until he saw the Hale house roof. He ran closer, seeing only room with a dim lighting._

_At the side of the house Stiles grabbed ivy that was growing up the side of house and began climbing. At the windows level he peaked inside, seeing Derek on his bed reading another book_

_Stiles tapped on the window until Derek looked up. The older boy instantly ran over and unlocked the window, “What the hell are you doing here Stiles?”_

_“I ran away” He shrugged tumbling inside the room._

_“Why are you running away when you’re only 7?”_

_“I’m 8 and I’ll be 9 in a month” He scowled._

_“You still shouldn’t be running away, where’s your parents?”_

_“My mamusia is at the hospital. And mój papcio is looking for me” The tribred climbed on the bed, nestling under the covers, inhaling the welcoming scent._

_“Then go to him”_

_“No, he’s making me eat Sztuczne Substancje Odżywcze” He poked his head out_

_**(A substitute for blood)** _

_“Okay, I’m not polish, what is that?”_

_“It’s like fake blood”_

_“And that’s bad because?”_

_“It taste horrible! It’s like making you eat fake meat”_

_“Tofu?”_

_“Yeah, that!” Stiles huffed._

_Derek chuckled at the little tribred, “You ran away because you basically didn’t want to eat your dinner.” Derek shook his head, My uncle made barbeque, would like some?”_

_“Yes please” Stiles begged._

_“Don’t go anywhere, please” He left Stiles and returned 5 minutes later with a plate of food._

_“O mój Boże Dziękuję bardzo!”_

_**(Oh my god, Thank you so much!)** _

_“You're welcome?” Derek was still unsure with the bilingual boy._

_“Do you eat at all?” Derek questioned watching the small boy wolf down the corn and mash potatoes along with the ribs._

_After 10 minutes eating eating and witnessing the eating, Derek was reading to Stiles, while he looked at the older boys arm._

_“Stiles?”_

_“Tak”_

_(Yeah?)_

_“Are you okay you’ve been staring for like 5 minutes now. What is it?”_

_“Your arm. It has a vein”_

_“I know, you need veins to transport nutrients and bl…- no!”_

_“What?”_

_“No”_

_“I didn’t say anything”_

_“I know what you’re thinking and no”_

_“I can’t be a butterfly?”_

_“What? No! You’re not biting me again”_

_“Why?”_

_“You know why”_

_“Please”_

_“No”_

_“I promise I won’t bother you”_

_“I can tell that won’t last without even hearing your heartbeat”_

_“C’mon, just this once. I’ll promise I’ll be good” He looked at Derek with big pleading eyes, flattening his ears and forming a begging pout._

_Debating his sanity, he muttered, “Fine”_

_“Dziękuję!”_

**_(Thank you!)_ **

_“On two conditions. You stop when I say stop and no one can know. Deal?”_

_“Deal. Dziękuję” He thanked Derek once again, this time pecking his cheek, causing both to blush._

_“Ready?”_

_Derek nodded, holding out his wrist. Stiles sunk his baby fangs into the offered wrist, the sweet liquid flowing to his mouth._

_The first times Stiles bit him it hurt but this time it felt different, strangely good. It was an odd feeling, but he wanted more, and he could definitely tell this wasn’t the last time this was going to happen._

_\----_

_Every Friday Stiles came over to the Hale house, drank then fell asleep listening to Derek. After a month of noticing the tribred going ‘missing’ every Friday and ending up in Derek’s bed ( **in a non-sexual way ya nasties** ) Talia could tell something was peculiar. She was happy her son had made a friend with someone younger than himself and hopefully he could reflect that behavior on his younger cousins (Poor Jai and Jakai were still afraid of the dark after Derek let them watch a scary movie) But she was hoping he wasn’t becoming a pedophile finding Stiles in his bed every Friday. _

_“Are you insane? No way!” Claudia slammed her fist on the table._

_“Claudia, just hear me out, this could answer for the reason he leaves every Friday”_

_“But this! He could be captured”_

_“I know, that’s why it’s best to test it now, so if he does get captured we know who can find him. And you know what’s coming. We need to find someone who can accompany him. Someone to guard him.”_

_After tense moments of silence, Claudia deeply exhaled, “When?”_

_“Derek’s birthday party, everyone will be there”_

_“And how do you cover it up?”_

_“Hide and Seek”_

_“You know that makes it sound like some serial killer’s game in this current situation”_

_“Lighten up Claudia, prosić”_

_**(Please)** _

_\------------_

_“Alright ya vermin. Line up.” Laura called out and the sets of twins lined up, eyes dilated form multiple servings of ice cream cake and candy._

_“Now listen up you are going to hide, hide well and good. You have 5 minutes. When they are up, we, with burden of being older will come out to get you. Last one hiding wins”_

_“What do they get?”_

_“Bragging rights”_

_“And?”_

_“Listen heathens you win you get bragging rights for a week, no chores for a month and you get labeled as the favorite for the rest of the year. Now hide!” Laura roared and the twins scattered, including Stiles._

_Again, hiding was piece of cake. Stiles was sure to run in circles to leave his scent everywhere to confuse his predator. He left numerous trail marking such as broken twigs, scratched trees and footprints in mud._

_Once he was sure he left confusing traces, he looked for a hiding spot. He passed multiple trees, not finding any of them good enough. He kept searching until he found the perfect one._ _The tree had maybe had a 6ft diameter and large thick branches with moss growing on it. Multiple fireflies flew around adding to the moon’s brightness already casting down._ _He circled the tree looking for a place to start climbing but then an arrow was shot right past his fast. It seemed to miss him so he wasn’t worried but then it exploded in a bright light and sparks, too much for his night vision eyes, leaving his vision distorted and blinding. He fell on something hard and not forest ground.  He heard footsteps approaching him at a fast past but far away, meaning he had time, but not a lot._

_His vision cleared and he noticed he fell on a door. He felt for a handle once finding it he tugged hard and slipped under the earth._

_“Zamek!” He yelled, locking the door and looked around to see where he was. Multiple roots grew on the walls and small openings allowed streaks of moonlight to illuminate the small cellar._

_“C’mon little fox. Come out, we just wanna talk”_

_Stiles remained silent looking through a small hole in the ceiling. He saw two pairs of boots circling._

_“Come out or we’ll force you out. 1...2...3… fine.  Gas him”_

_A small canister was dropped down and purple mist began spewing out._

_For the first time in a very long time, Stiles was truly scared. A tear slipped down his cheek but he quickly wiped it. The air was thinning and it was becoming harder to breathe._

_“Pomóż mi ktoś proszę mi pomóc” He whispered before passing out, unable to roar for his mother._

**_(Help me, please, help me help)_ **

_Laura returned with Isla and Iridescence both with pouts and defeated._

_“No sign of the killers?” Talia asked pouring some water for herself._

_“Nope, Rose and Ryker are still in there too. Is the birthday boy back?”_

_“Nope he’s still looking for Mischief”_

_Sitting on the porch, Claudia kept a calm but worried face._

_“Don’t worry Claudia, Mischief is a great hider” She assured the worrying mother, “Derek will find him”_

_“Help! Help!” Jai ran out the forest, “Hunters!”_

_“What?” Talia shot up, running to her nephew, “What happened?”_

_“Rose and Ryker they got caught in a net. And Jakai is on a half triggered bear trap.”_

_Talia didn’t waste not time Laura and her sprinted out into the forest._

_As soon as they left two hunters emerged, “ I didn’t expect that to work” The girl chuckled, she brushed her blonde hair out her face._

_“What do you want?” Claudia asked sternly, keeping the children behind her._

_“This. You see the big bad werewolves scattered. And we have the tribred cornered. We’ll let the children live as long as we get the tribred”_

_Derek ran faster. His heart jabbed with the feeling something bad was happening. Something bad to Stiles._

_“Why did you have to make it so hard?” He groaned, unable to find a proper trail._

_He closed his eyes and looked through with his separate vision. He noticed vibrant red marks on the ground. Foot prints. He followed them until he got to a large tree. One he’d seen before and left with bitter memories._

_“Stiles?” He whispered, “Are you there?”_

_The smell of wolfsbane was in the air and he notices purple gas was filling the surrounding_

_He found the door and pulled it, but it was locked. Derek never remembered a lock._

_“Stiles!” He banged on the door, “It’s Derek!”_

_The name echoed in Stiles, his eyes were clouded and burned._

_“Stiles! It’s Derek!”_

_“D-der-ek” Stiles smiled dazed, “Od-od-bloko-wać” He passed out again ._

_The door flew open, letting out a gust of purple air, making Derek fly back._

_“Stop!” Derek turned, a young hunter with a nervous look on his face, “Move and I’ll shoot”_

_Derek rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing the gun and pistol-whipping the hunter in the face._

_He proceeded down the wooden steps, picking up the unconscious boy._

_“Der… you came” He lazily he wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, “Wiedziałem, że będzie” He slurred out the foreign words._

_**(I knew you would)** _

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Dandy” He murmured in his neck, “Can I?”_

_“Go ahead”_

_Once again he felt the bliss feeling, he leaned against the tree, waiting for the young vampire finish._

_“You taste like confetti” He slurred, licking the puncture mark so they turn to silver scars._

_“Really?”_

_“Mhm. Your face looks pretty too, I wanna eat it” He giggled, licking a stripe up his cheek._

_“You’re high or something, we gotta get you home”_

_“But I wanna stay here. With you” He snuggled up to Derek, “Jesteś jak w domu”_

_**(Your home to me)** _

_Derek smiled, he stood up walking back._

_\-------_

_It had been a week since the hunters scheme. Rosēa and Ryker were freed from the trap and Laura gotten Jakaia out the bear trap. Isla, Iridescence and Jai had been following Claudia around calling her Super Emissary, from seeing display of magical powers while fighting the hunters the other night._

_It was another Friday night. Stiles trudged through the rain, his red jacket sticking to his skin. He shivered and his stomach growled._

_He tripped and his hand fell into something that clamped around it breaking the wrist and shredding the other tissues._

_“Pułapka na niedźwiedzie!” He cursed in polish, the thunder boomed covering most of his cry._

**_(Bear Trap!)_ **

_He hoped his mother wouldn’t hear, even if the hospital was miles away he wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t hear. Though, it was Friday and Fridays were the bad days. His mom was sick and he didn’t know why or how, just he wanted to help fix it. The slap didn’t hurt now but when it happened it was painful. Heart wrenching. Instead of trying to get out the painful deivce, he lied there._

_“Maybe getting captured isn’t that bad” He sighed._

_“Really? I can leave if you want” Derek appeared above him, a smirk on his face._

_“Hi birthday boy”_

_“My birthday was over a week ago, no need to celebrate anymore”_

_“I know but it’s your birthday month”_

_“I’ll take a day, I can’t stand being called birthday boy, it makes me feel like a child”_

_“You are”_

_“I’m 13, official teenager”_

_“I’m an official teenager too, minus 4 years”_

_“You’re under 10. You’re a kid. Need help?”_

_“No”_

_“That traps looks pretty bad. You sure you don’t want help?”_

_“I can do it”_

_“Then why aren’t you?”_

_“Odwiązać”_

_The bear clamp undid itself._

_“There” He got up,_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“No”_

_“No?”_

_“No” Stiles sniffled, “I’m not okay”_

_“Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_Stiles shook his head._

_“You wanna get out of the rain? Unless you want to get sick”_

_Stiles nodded, letting the taller boy pick him up and carry him to shelter._

_\---------_

_Stiles was currently resting on Derek’s chest, Derek reading a book aloud. He felt snuggly and warm in Derek’s red sweater as Derek ran a hand through his hair and his ears._

_“Derek. Stiles” Talia opened the door bedroom door._

_“Hi Aunty Talia” Stiles looked up and waved._

_"Do you call every girl/woman taller than me your aunt?" Derek shook his head, "Why don't get called uncle at least"_

_"Hush" Stiles hissed, putting a finger over his mouth._

_“Mischief, staying true to your name I suppose”_

_“Mhm” Stiles smirked._

_“I need to talk to both of you about something important. Something that you need to know”_

_Derek closed his book, and Stiles paid attention as his mother began explaining the bond._

_\------_

Stiles gasped awake. He was on a marble table, he wasn’t in a room, it was pure blackness around him, like a large dark room. A single light bulb hung from more blackness. Three mirrors taller than him by a few inches.

“It’s empty I know. Doesn’t mean you’re stupid though, I would know” A voice came from one mirror.

“Who’s there?”

“The smart one, obviously” A man, who looked exactly like Stiles only without the fox ears and multiple Spark tattoos on his arms. He had a white short sleeved dress shirt with a vest on. He wore black skinny jeans and yellow tie. His background consisted of bookshelves labeled, ‘Spark Lessons’, ‘Supernatural History’, ‘Derek’s books’, ‘Forgotten Knowledge’ and so on.

“Self centered twat if you ask me” The mirror in the center had a clone of Stiles too, this time his eyes crimson red and noticeable fangs in pearly white teeth. His clothes consisted of a red sweater and dark jeans. In the background he had a red ombre fading into black

“I thought we agreed on ego-maniac” The mirror farthest right showed another clone with fox ears, and a tail, he wore a blue shirt with brown pants and a flower crown. His background had a forest and he was lying on a patch of grass, making another flower crown.

“I prefer egocentric and we’re keeping it at that” He hissed.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked cocking his head.

“We’re you as you are us, but we are as much different as we are alike. You have the hungry vampire, the intellectual spark and the light fox” The intellectual explained.

“What?” He was still confused.

“When you have the brains of moi, yet you seem just so… disappointing. I blame the fox”

“Butterfly!” The fox replied leaping out of the mirror’s view.

“He seems so sweet though”

“Of course just watch” Vampiric Stiles rolled his eyes, “Just watch.”

The fox leaped around in the mirror until a raven flew by and ate the insect. Then Fox grabbed the raven and broke it’s neck.

“A pretty as a butterfly as deadly as a scorpion” The spark shook his head.

“So you are my conscious?”

“Conscious-es” Vampire corrected.

“So who’s the angel and the devil?” Stiles inquired

“Fangs here is obvi the devil, I’m an angel-” Fox began, picking the feathers of the bird.

“Demonic angel” Vamp muttered

“Shut up. And Sparky is the scale” He snapped back.

“Scale?” Stiles questioned

“So they don’t try and kill each other” He explained

“I would never” Fox smiled, dragging his clawed finger over his neck.

“So why do I have three?”

“Because you’re a tribred. Honestly I do not understand how my knowledge and quick thinking is not connected. It takes you forever to put things together” The Spark shook their head, “We should kill the fox”

“Don’t have to tell me twice” The Vampire smiled and stepped out his mirror.

“No! You are not killing my fox conscious! Aren’t you supposed to persuade me to do the right thing?”

“Ha! Like that’s what we’re here for. We’re like hmm what would it be advisors?”

“Advisors?”

“Yeah, supernatural beings have conscious that are known as advisor throughout life”

“So instead of telling what to do I can ask you questions? And you’ll like know everything?”

“Nope, I just have knowledge of what you know, I remember everything you don’t. All the important things, like Derek’s favorite color”

“I don’t forget important things like that”

“Then what is it?”

“Black” Stiles answered triumphantly.

“It’s red, you idiot”

“Whatever, what do you do?” He asked Vampire trying to break Fox’s mirror.

“What?” He turned away, “What was that?”

“As you know, and forgot, Vampires are excellent fighters, and hunters. You receive more advice from him when in battle. And lastly the fox, he’s extra”

“Extra?”

“Extra. Emotions, thankfully not the attention span, thoughts, wants, desires, personal life, and of course manipulation”

“Trickery” The fox smiled devilishly.

“So what’s going on with me? Why am I here?”

“Simple” Spark grabbed a book opening it and began reading, “Margo ‘Baba Yaga’ is behind all of this”

“And what makes you think that?”

“I calculated all the problems she’s caused and made a probability chart”

“I can do that?”

“You forgot how to do it, such a disappointment. She caused the brain bug, and she led Deucalion right to you once, and she did, ugh kiss you”

“I wanna bite off her head” Vampire growled, stepping back in his mirror.

“I wanna gouge out her eyes and rip out her liver” Fox’s eyes turned orange.

“Chill foxy and you too Vamp” Spark rolled his eyes, “I believe this is part of her ‘I will get you Mieczyslaw! You will be mine!’ Revenge speech, the neurotoxin was clever but that just made all of us pissy”

Stiles remembered the neurotoxin that poisoned Derek's mind a few months ago. It was terrifying.

“Then what’s going on?”

“Why the hell do you think I know, you don’t know you didn’t forget it because you had no knowledge prior! I’ve calculated all the possible things”

“Which are?”

“You’re dying, you’re sick before dying or you have cancer and you’re dying”

“You are not helping” Stiles groaned

“I’m hungry” Vamp growled

“You always are, go die somewhere” Fox replied casually, doing a handstand.

“I can do a handstand?” Stiles asked intrigued by the woodland creature.

“No, you’re not graceful enough. I am the spirit of the fox, I am the spirit of-”

“No one cares Fox go kill a bird”

“The spirit of agility and trickery. You twat face now go suck a-”

“Guys!” Stiles yelled

“Yeah?” All replied.

“Focus. How do I get out of this state?”

“I don’t know!” Spark replied disappearing in his library.

“Vamp?”

“When you need to punch something let me know” He shifted to a bat.

“Fox- Oh never mind” The spirit’s attention was on another butterfly.

He lied down on the marble table, feeling lonely in his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:
> 
> :* 
> 
> Stay street frens |-/

**Author's Note:**

> So that's how they met and became frens (: so cute. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :*
> 
> Stay Street frens |-/


End file.
